


In Due Time We Shall Reap

by Thascalos



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 80s Cartoon Pyjamas, Anal Plug, Ball Weights, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Crack, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, Fantasy, Gags, Good Boy, Humour, Inappropriate Use of Biblical Quotations, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadomasochism, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, anonmeme, best enemies, dubcon, seriously, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thascalos/pseuds/Thascalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself in a compromising position on a neo-Puritan moon colony. Who could possibly be behind this dastardly scheme?</p><p>Written for a prompt at the  anonmeme, <a href="http://best-enemies.livejournal.com/13938.html?thread=3241586">The 10th Doctor wakes up wearing a chastity belt with a long anal plug, ball weights and a cock cage that he can't get off (all worn tightly). Ainley!Master turns up a week later to make the most of his handiwork."</a> I'm afraid I made it even filthier than was originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Due Time We Shall Reap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my amazing beta, nonelvis. <3

_So we must not grow weary in doing good, for in due time we shall reap, if we do not give up. ( **Galatians 6:9** )_

 

The Doctor woke slowly. He felt uncomfortable and sticky. He tried to turn over and hissed, his eyes snapping open as the motion painfully jarred the long, hard object that was currently pushed up inside of him. He tried to catch his breath but something else was in his mouth, stretching his jaw, and he had to gasp shallowly around it. It was big, the blunt tip far enough in his mouth to brush the back of his throat, able to block his breathing if he wasn't careful.

He laid motionless, taking stock of his situation. He could feel tight bindings around his wrists and ankles, and they were bound to each other behind him. He was naked, and it was hot, but he was inside, laid across a hard, smooth floor. It was still dark, despite the fact that his eyes were now wide open, but that was explained by the heavy blindfold he could feel fastened around his head. He could hear the faint hum of processed air flowing through an artificial ventilation system, but there was no sign of the vibration that would be present if he was on a space ship. That was good -- hopefully it meant he was still on Europa, and still in New Plymouth, described proudly by its neo-Puritan council as Europa's fifth-largest colony, which the Doctor always thought was just a tad disingenuous, since Europa only _had_ five colonies. 

The Doctor had been investigating some suspicious business dealings by the colony's most prominent businessman, when... when what? He must have been knocked out somehow -- his head didn't hurt, but it felt fuzzy at the edges. Maybe a gas of some kind...? He was probing his senses, looking for a clue, when he suddenly realised couldn't sense the TARDIS. Not at all. 

He checked his rising panic. If he wasn't on a spaceship, then there must have been another explanation for why he couldn't feel her. He checked his time-sense again. He'd only been out for one hour and seven minutes. 

Sweat plastered his fringe to his forehead. He could feel a bit of saliva had embarrassingly drooled out of his mouth, stretched wide around what he now recognised as some kind of weirdly shaped gag. He shifted his hips slightly, and another pain was explained; not only was there a long plug lodged inside of his arse, it was fastened around his waist in a kind of chastity belt, which seemed to wrap tightly around the base of his cock, stretching his balls painfully down, while his cock was trapped in an equally tight metal cage.

And, worst of all, he was incredibly hard.

~~~~~

Twenty minutes later the Doctor had managed to free his ankles, and had almost got his wrists undone as well. It was taking longer than it would have normally, as moving too suddenly or too far would push the plug painfully against his insides, or push the gag in his mouth down his throat, choking him. 

Which is where it was right now, blocking his air as he stretched to undo the last knot binding his hands together. He coughed and sputtered, but he almost had it... there! His hands finally free, he clumsily undid the clasps for the gag and pulled it out of his mouth, finally able to gulp down great gasps of oxygen between lingering coughs. He pulled off his blindfold and laid back against the hard floor, still catching his breath. The gag was lying on the floor next to him. He blinked at it.

"...Really?" he said. It was shaped like a fluorescent purple cock. Not only had he been kidnapped, drugged, and trussed up in some kind of bizarre sexual ritual, whoever had done it had absolutely ridiculous taste. 

The Doctor looked down at his own still-bound cock and balls and groaned, half-pain, half... something else. He was still incredibly hard, his cock trapped painfully in its cage, but that cage wasn't made of stainless steel, as he'd assumed, but polished, transparent aluminium, so he could _see_ his engorged prick twisted and straining inside its restraints. The cage covered everything except the very base of his cock, where it was attached to a metal cock ring. More metal fastened securely around the top of his ballsac, his testicles pulled down and protruding from the bottom, straining against the remaining skin stretched tightly around them. 

He fumbled at the belt, needing to free himself and find a quick release before he could think of anything else. It wouldn't budge. He grit his teeth and patted around it, searching for the clasp, and found it.

And the lock on it. 

He said something unkind about Omega's progenator matrix and wrenched at the lock, which only managed to make his eyes water as the movement pulled at his tender scrotum. He rested his hand against his belly and took a deep breath, trying to think, but was distracted by a sticky, flaky residue on his skin. He scratched at it, licked his finger, and then his eyebrows shot up towards his sweaty fringe. Whoever had gone through the trouble of trussing him up so thoroughly hadn't just done so and left; he'd stayed and masturbated onto the Doctor's unconscious body. 

"Riiiight," the Doctor said to himself. "Change of plan. Time to escape." 

 

~~~~~

 

Stealthiness is extraordinarily difficult with a long plug stuck up inside your arse, the Doctor discovered. So is hiding behind large, artificial potted plants while pompous neo-Puritans in severe black suits and stiff leather shoes stand on the other side. The Doctor held his breath, trying to come up with an explanation in case he was discovered naked, sweaty, and wearing an obviously sexual apparatus. _And still hard_. Because apparently his body was even more perverse than he'd given it credit for. 

So far, all he'd come up with was, "Hello, have you seen the rest of the Intergalactic Naked Circus?" The flaws in this plan were evident. 

The Doctor mentally practised juggling and tried not to shiver as the sweat on his body cooled. Didn't these Puritans have anywhere else to go? Didn't they have anything less disturbing to talk about than how demure and dutiful their wives were? An unbidden mental image of Donna's face if she'd been there to hear this conversation popped into the Doctor's mind; and he had to bite his fist to keep from laughing outloud. He took a silent breath and looked up at the tall ceilings, from which long tapestries hung, displaying their slogans in harsh gothic lettering.

_If they hear and serve Him  
They shall end their days in prosperity,  
And their years in pleasure._

The Doctor peeked behind himself again through the floor-to-ceiling window that stretched along the whole length of the corridor. It offered a breathtaking view of an icy, lifeless landscape that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He peered through the window. Yes, still lifeless. Good. No energy creatures, no moon mites, no one strolling by in a spare space suit and getting an altogether far too detailed look at the Doctor's pale buttocks.

Thankfully for the Doctor's trembling thighs and stiff back, the conversation finally seemed to be coming to a close. He looked down at his stubbornly hard cock. If the Doctor didn't know any better, he'd suspect some part of him got off on all this discomfort and danger. 

"It is as Brother Obedience always says," intoned one of the Puritans as they began to walk away. '"If we wish the Word to have authority in our life, there is only one way -- obey Him'."

"Indeed, Brother Kill-Sin. We are blessed to be led by one as wise as he."

The clacking sounds of leather soles and repression faded as the group of Puritans finally disappeared down a far corridor. The Doctor waited a minute and then popped his head up over the edge of the pot. All clear. He scurried to the opposite wall, and hurriedly tapped a few commands onto the screen embedded within it. Okay -- he was definitely still on Europa. That was good. In fact he was still in New Plymouth, in the same building he'd been exploring before he'd been knocked out -- headquarters for Glorious Breath of Life Inc., headed by the mysterious yet clearly charismatic Obedience Makepeace. He hacked into the internal security system for the building -- no alerts, no notices of an internal breach, nothing telling employees to be on the lookout for a tall, handsome Time Lord with great hair. He frowned. None of this was adding up. 

The Doctor cocked his head. He thought he'd felt a little tickle at the back of his mind... _he had!_ He almost whooped for joy, but managed to control himself when the happy jump he did jarred the plug up his arse yet again. So the room he'd been held in was psychically shielded so that he hadn't been able to hear the TARDIS, but that meant whoever had captured him had known enough create such room in the first place. This was another bit of information to puzzle over, but it could wait until sometime after he got back to his ship, safe and sound and where he could use a sonic screwdriver to get this bloody device off and out of him and finally wank off. 

He quickly pulled up a schematic for the building, glancing around him again as it was loading. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window behind him. He looked... more than faintly ridiculous. For once, he was happy to be travelling alone, so _no one else in the entire universe_ would ever see this. Once again, Donna's expression came unbidden to his mind, and he could _feel_ his ears go bright red. 

The screen gave a beep and he flipped through the schematics for each level of the building, making a map in his head of the quickest way back to the TARDIS. With a little luck, the only being who'd get a good look at him would be the TARDIS, and she was a kind old girl and wouldn't hold it against him. 

"Good Lord!" 

The Doctor let slip a spiteful old Gallifreyan saying about the folk goddess of Luck, and turned around. Two Puritans were standing at the end of the corridor -- Kill-Sin, and one he didn't recognise. Brother Kill-Sin was pointing at him with his mouth hanging open in astonishment, while the other tried to simultaneously stare and cover his eyes with his hands. 

"Hello!" the Doctor said, cheerfully. "Have you two seen the rest of the -- oh bugger this," he said, and ran. 

"ALERT. ALERT," a voice blared over the loudspeakers, as the Doctor rounded a corner. An alarm went up. "ALL OF GOD'S CHILDREN BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR AN INDIVIDUAL SUSPECTED OF ACTS OF GROSS INDECENCY AND OBSCENITY. THE SUSPECTED SINNER IS TALL, PALE-SKINNED, WITH BROWN HAIR, AND LAST SEEN WEARING... UM. VERY... LITTLE. ALL WOMEN AND CHILDREN SHOULD CLOSE THIER EYES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. ALERT. ALERT."

The Doctor flew down corridor after corridor. Well, okay, he half-sprinted, half-lurched, hunched over and trying to hold onto his weighted balls to keep them from swinging too hard into his thighs. But he still did so considerably faster than he'd ever have imagined was possible. 

"Oh, you there you are, my beautiful girl!" the Doctor exclaimed as he rounded one last corner, finding the TARDIS at last. He automatically reached towards his chest, to pull his key out of his jacket pocket, before remembering that he was, of course, naked. "Oh, for --" he cut himself off. He projected a telepathic message of himself towards the TARDIS, and snapped his fingers. The doors opened. He stumbled inside and quickly closed the doors behind him, blessedly shutting out the noise of the blaring klaxons, before flipping a few switches on the console and sending the TARDIS into the Vortex.

There was a spare sonic in a compartment on the console. It was the work of a moment to retrieve it and point it at the lock on his chastity belt.

Which was, of course, dead-lock sealed.

"Fuck," said the Doctor. 

 

~~~~~

 

Staring wasn't helping. He hadn't thought it would, but after a half hour of fruitless and increasingly desperate sonicing (in which he'd accidentally unscrewed half of the jump seat, reset the thermocontrols to appropriate levels for Ice Warriors, and almost sent half of the TARDIS to Restoration France) he wasn't sure what else to do. So he stared at his trapped cock and balls as if they could offer some kind of helpful revelation about his predicament. 

The Doctor sighed and sat down heavily on the (hastily repaired) jumpseat, then cried out and jumped back up, having forgotten about the plug yet again. He sat back down much more gingerly, feeling every minute shift of the intrusion as he settled himself as comfortably as possible. 

He touched the cage. The metal was smooth and shining, and it was sleekly designed, with openings along the sides just big enough for ventiliation and cleanliness, but not remotely large enough to allow him to touch himself, even with his cock engorged and pressing against its confines as it was doing now. The ring around the base of his cock and the weights stretching his balls were both made of heavy stainless steel. He shifted a little. He'd expected the plug to be made of steel as well, but although it was hard, it wasn't nearly as inflexible as metal. Which was probably just as well, since it was so bloody long. It felt like it was rearranging his intestines, even though he knew that was ridiculous. 

He let his hand travel down to brush against his balls. They were incredibly sore. The skin of his sac was stretched so tightly across them it looked like they were just bulging out from the weights above them. He rubbed them gently. That felt good. He kept rubbing them, trying to soothe the ache. He could feel how they wanted to rise up, wanted to pull up tight against his body and pump spurt after spurt of hot, thick come through his cock. He groaned and shifted, involuntarily clenching around the plug pushed deep inside of him. He wanted that, he wanted that so badly. His cock tried to twitch and fill even more, but that only twisted it more awkwardly inside of his transparent cage, and he groaned again, this time in pain and frustration. 

He moved his hand away and took a deep breath. He needed to figure out how to get this thing off. So he needed to figure out who had put it on him in the first place. 

He touched the dried semen which was still flaking off of his stomach. He had a pretty good lead, at least. 

 

~~~~~

 

The Doctor stared down at the test results, feeling a bit of an idiot.

"Of course," he said. He blamed the unresolvable sexual arousal. It had distracted him from the obvious. 

"What a prick," he added. 

The Master was _so_ going to regret this. 

 

~~~~~

 

"Okay then," the Doctor said, looking at himself in the mirror. "I don't think this is quite going to work."

He had his shirt, tie, and jacket on. His trousers... were not quite making it over the cock cage and ball weights. In fact, they weren't remotely making it over the cock cage and ball weights. He was beginning to regret this regeneration's fondness for tight clothes. 

He really didn't want to have a pantsless face-off against the Master. Apart from the inherent indignity, the Master would clearly be able to see his raging erection. Well, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. 

He was just going to wait this one out. 

 

~~~~~

 

One day later, the Doctor was starting to question his plan. Possibly because it wasn't much of a plan, more of a wilful denial of a situation. Not that that had ever stopped him before.

To be fair to his semi-plan, his erection had finally died down after about an hour. Sadly, this didn't make the cage any easier to get out of. Plus, his erection had a habit of reappearing with incredible ease. All it took was a wandering thought, or a bit of pressure from the plug in just the right spot, or a suggestive piece of furniture. Even a just long look at himself, cock trapped, balls stretched tight, helpless to free himself... and there he'd go. He tried not to focus on what this said about himself. 

He had never been more glad of his Time Lord ability to slow down his metabolism and temporarily do away with the need to eat or drink. And thus, also temporarily do away with the need to _eliminate_ food and drink. 

Right now, he was trying to sleep. Maybe a bit of sleep would help him focus on the problem a bit better when he woke up. He'd not slept since the Master had drugged him and trussed him up. 

So he was lying in his bed, on his back, trying to think sleepy thoughts. But he just felt so _full_ , it was all he could focus on. Full, that's what he'd felt when he first woke up in that locked room, full, both his arse and his mouth, so full. He wondered how long he'd lain there, unconscious, body arranged so perfectly for someone else's pleasure. Maybe the Master hadn't simply jerked off over him once, maybe he'd come back to do it again and again, splashing his come over the Doctor's insensate body for hours. Maybe the Master hadn't tied him up right away. Maybe first he'd rolled the Doctor over and fucked him, watched as his senseless body shifted with each thrust, until he'd filled the Doctor with come and then sealed it up inside him with the plug --

"Okay, self!" the Doctor gasped, his renewed erection pressed agonisingly against the sides of his cage. He sat up, careful of the plug. "Maybe sleep is the wrong idea. Showers, instead. Lots and lots of freezing cold showers. And exercise. Showers and exercise and not thinking about these thoughts again ever. Yeah."

 

~~~~~

 

The tipping point came two days later. The Doctor had finally given up on ever undoing the triple deadlock seal on the chastity belt. Instead he was working on an acid that would dissolve the aluminium of the cage without affecting his flesh. It required delicacy and focus. 

There had been many, many ice-cold showers. 

Now, he was finally getting close. Well, close-ish. The newest solution no longer threatened to burn his cock right off. Of course it didn't do much to the aluminium besides give it a pleasing shine, but he was working on that little detail. 

Then, of course, the plug inside him started to vibrate.

"Gah!" he said, dropping his test tube. It shattered and he jumped back from the spray of volatile chemicals. "What the -- ah -- ahhh --" He dropped down to his hands and knees as the vibrations were suddenly accompanied by a feeling of terrible pressure. He groaned as his cock started to swell, then gasped as the pressure started to increase more and more. He shuddered and clenched around the plug, and discovered the pressure was coming from the plug _expanding inside him_. He moaned and spread his legs, trying to ease the pressure, but it continued to build. Soon his flesh was stretched painfully around a plug that was much larger than the intrusion the Doctor had become used to. 

The Doctor laid on the floor, shivering from pain and arousal and shock. After a few minutes the plug started to shrink back to normal size. He sighed in relief, until it started expanding again. He writhed, fruitlessly trying to escape from the sensations. The cycle repeated itself several more times, each time stretching him a little more, until the plug inside him was at least twice its original circumference. It had started off slim and long; now it was thick and long, and tears streamed from his watering eyes even as his swollen cock pressed horribly against its metal confines. 

He crawled along the floor until he reached a clean lab table, and pulled himself up beside it. He braced himself against the cool, inert surface of the table, his legs still a bit too shaky to support his weight. He wiped sweat and tears off of his face. 

It was definitely time to find the Master. 

 

~~~~~

 

When the Doctor materialised the TARDIS back in in New Plymouth, in the same room from which he'd originally escaped, he was unsurprised to find the Master waiting for him. He was, however, surprised at _which_ Master was waiting for him. Possibly he shouldn't have been. It certainly explained the gaudily purple cock-gag. 

"So you managed to get your rickety bucket of bolts to materialise in a psychically shielded room -- very impressive," the Master said, raising a Trakenite eyebrow.

"Shh," the Doctor said, laying his hand protectively on the TARDIS door. "Don't listen to him," he said to his time machine.

"Interesting trousers," the Master said, looking at the Doctor's baggy She-Ra pyjama bottoms. 

"I had a hard time finding anything that would fit." The Doctor scowled. "For obvious reasons."

"Yes, I imagine so," the Master purred. Rassilon, this version of him was annoying. 

"I can't believe you're criticising my fashion sense when you're wearing _that_!" the Doctor exploded, motioning at the Master's velvet ensemble. "Could your shoulders _be_ any puffier? And don't think I've forgotten about the ludicrous Dracula cape just because it's been a few centuries for me. I haven't."

"Ah, is someone a little tetchy?" the Master asked drily. "I can't imagine why." The Doctor made a face. The Master chuckled and came closer, circling the Doctor in a predictably predatory fashion. "Goodness, you lasted nearly a whole week," he said, sounding impressed. "You must be an exceptionally stubborn regeneration. I'd only expected the wait to last a couple of days. But you have been an unexpected delight," the Master said, cupping the Doctor's chin. The Doctor scowled deeper, but couldn't control the little shiver that ran over his body at the touch. "I set my trap up for your sixth self, but you've proven to be just as fun as he would have been, I'm sure. Maybe even better." 

"Master, enough of your games. Get these things off of me."

"Oh, was that a demand?" the Master asked. "I don't think you're in a position to demand." He leaned close to the Doctor's ear. "I think you're in a position to _beg_." He slid his hand into the Doctor's pyjama bottoms, down to stroke his stretched balls. The Doctor made a little choking sound. "Don't you think?" he asked, and pinched between the Doctor's testicles, hard. 

The Doctor cried out in pain, then grit his teeth and refused to say anything more. The Master laughed.

"I'll let you have your silence. For now." He slid the Doctor's pyjamas down until they pooled around his ankles. "I know it won't last." He stared at the Doctor's caged cock, swollen and red, and smearing the inside of his translucent cage with precome. "Oh, that is beautiful. And you were trying to hide it from me. That's not very polite. In fact, all of this clothing is very rude. I think I'll remove it," he said, peeling the Doctor's jacket from his stiff shoulders. Soon the Doctor was in the same state as he'd been the last time he was in this room -- naked, aside from the chastity belt around his waist, and trembling with desire. Except this time his arousal had had nearly an entire week to build. 

The Doctor felt himself being turned, pressed against the wall. He allowed it, feeling almost high with expectation. He heard a rustle of fabric, and soon he felt the hot, blunt tip of an erection pressing into his lower back. A low sigh escaped his lips before he bit them closed. The erection started sliding across his buttocks, in between his cheeks, just above where the plug was pushed deep inside him.

"I'll wager you think I'm going to fuck you, don't you?" the Master breathed into his ear. The Doctor remained silent and the Master chuckled. "No, I'm not done teaching you a lesson on the acceptability of disobeying my wishes. I wish to hear you beg. You'll do it. Sooner or later."

The Master's breathing became harsher as he spoke, and his fingers dug painfully into the Doctor's hips, but the Doctor was used to pain now, used to this mix of pain and pleasure and want and so he did nothing as the Master used him, rutted against him faster and faster, each thrust jostling the thick plug inside him, each movement making his stretched balls swing and ache. All too soon the Doctor felt hot, thick liquid spilling over his back and buttocks, the feeling so exquisite he almost came from it himself. But it wasn't enough, and he whimpered in frustration as the Master slid his own softening cock in his come, spreading it across the Doctor's skin.

The Master pushed him down onto the floor, where he lay, plugged and caged, with the Master's come dripping down his back. The Doctor looked up to see the Master tucking himself away, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I'll see you again soon," the Master said, and walked out the door. 

"What, you're not even going to bother to lock me in?" the Doctor asked the empty room, affronted. "Tie me up? I could just get inside my TARDIS right now and leave, you know!" 

He was answered by silence.

"Yeah, I know I'm not going to do that either," the Doctor muttered, settling himself more comfortably on the floor. "Prick."

 

~~~~~

 

After what felt like eons, but was merely another nine and a half hours, the Master returned. The Doctor started to move to get up, but the Master shushed him.

"No, no, no, you stay right where you are." He crouched next to the Doctor, running his fingers over the dried come on the Doctor's back. "Mmmm, I see you haven't tried to wash this off. Very good, Doctor. You're learning." The Doctor grimaced but said nothing. His treacherous cock had started to twitch and swell again as soon as the Master knelt over him. 

The Master turned the Doctor over so he was lying on his back. He ran his hands over the Doctor's smooth skin, taking his time as his fingers traced carefully over the slim muscles of the Doctor's chest and arms.

"I see you haven't bothered changing out of your work clothes this time," the Doctor said, nodding at the Master's black Puritan suit. "'Obedience Makes Peace', eh? I should have realised it was you as soon as I heard that name."

"Mmm, you _are_ observant, aren't you Doctor?" the Master murmured, rubbing one of the Doctor's nipples with the pad of his thumb. "The people of this colony have so many tiresome ideas, but I must admit I find one or two of them to be rather intriguing. And their mode of dress _is_ rather flattering on me, don't you think?"

The Doctor had already noticed how well the look suited the Master -- harsh and yet handsome, black shoes shining while the perfectly tailored black jacket set off his broad shoulders and strong, supercilious mouth. But he wasn't about to tell the Master that. 

"Not tiresome enough to keep you from becoming the CEO of the largest corporation in the colony, though," the Doctor said instead, trying to project the air of a man who is completely unaffected by long fingers delicately touching the inside of his thighs. 

"I find private rooms with psychic shielding to be ever so useful in such environments, Doctor," the Master said, caressing the Doctor's stretched balls. "Don't you?" He brought one finger up to the tiny bit of exposed skin at the base of the Doctor's cock, which filled even more at the attention. "Ah, I see that you do."

The Doctor had a sarcastic response all set up in his mind, but found that he didn't trust his voice to say it out loud.

"You make a very pretty picture, Doctor," the Master said. "I think I'd like to take the time to admire it." He undid the fastenings of his trousers and pulled his own half-erect cock out, starting to stroke himself. "Remember, Doctor, don't move."

The Master stroked himself off over the Doctor's prone body, watching as the Doctor's trapped cock continued to swell. The Doctor trembled, trying not to move, trying to will his erection away, but the sight and sound of the Master jerking off above him, the feeling of the plug pushed inside him, the feeling of his utter powerlessness, all conspired to make him harder and harder, until once again his engorged flesh was pressing painfully against the transparent metal of its confines.

"Oh yes," the Master groaned. "That's it, Doctor, yes. Such a good boy, aren't you?" He stroked himself faster, his own cock red and shining at the tip. "Such a good boy for your Master. Tell me what a good boy you are, Doctor."

The Doctor bit his lip.

"Oh, being stubborn again, I see. This should change your tune." The Master reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small control. He smiled and pressed a button.

"Ahhhh!" The Doctor arched and cried out in surprise as the plug inside of him started to expand once again. "Ah, ah, oh, Master, please --!" He writhed, unable to escape from the inexorably building pressure inside of him. The Master groaned appreciatively.

"You know what to say," the Master insisted.

"Ahhh! I'm your good boy!" Tears of pain and frustrated arousal were spilling down the Doctor's cheeks. "Please, please, I'm your good boy, I swear!"

The Master was breathing very quickly now, the hand jerking himself off moving faster and faster. "Whose good boy?" he panted.

"Yours, Master! Master, _please_!" the Doctor cried, and the Master let out a long groan as he fell over the edge, painting the Doctor's stomach with come. He slumped over the Doctor, catching his breath. After a moment he thumbed his little control, and the plug inside the Doctor halted its expansion.

"Now then, see what you can do with a little encouragement?" the Master said, tucking himself back into his trousers. Normally, the Doctor would have scowled and said something flippant, but he was beginning to feel desperate. He was sweaty and trembling, his arse now stretched impossibly wide around the plug. All he could focus on was how huge it felt inside of him, and how much he needed to come. The Doctor made a pathetic sound in the back of his throat, and the Master chuckled.

"There, there," the Master said, stroking the Doctor's sweaty cheek. "Not much longer now, I'm sure."

"Master, please," the Doctor begged. 

"Oh yes, much better," the Master said. He stood up and walked to the door. "I've got business to attend to, but I'll be back soon, my dear," he said. He tutted at the look of horror on the Doctor's face. "Remember, Doctor, 'You must be patient and strengthen your hearts, for your Master's return is near'," he said, giving his captive a satisfied smile. The Doctor sputtered as the Master closed the door behind him..

"What... you can't seriously leave me like this!" the Doctor exclaimed at the closed door. "You bloody pervert, that was probably the best orgasm of your life! That's it, I'm not putting up with any more of this, this...." He looked down at himself, breath hissing through grit teeth as he watched a stray droplet of the Master's come drip down the outside of his cage. His swollen cock pressed up against the inside of the transparent metal, and he could almost imagine how that come would feel dripping down his tight foreskin....

"Fuck," said the Doctor.

 

~~~~~

"Not much longer" turned out to be nearly a full twenty-four hours. This time, when the Master finally returned, the Doctor didn't try to get up. He laid motionless on the floor as the Master knelt down to run a hand over the dried come coating his belly. 

"Good boy," the Master murmured as the Doctor licked his fingers clean. 

"Yes, Master," the Doctor dutifully replied. The Master made an appreciative noise at his obedience. 

"Kneel," the Master said, and the Doctor shifted clumsily to his knees, the Master standing in front of him. The Doctor kept his face turned down, which meant he could see, as well as feel, his cock begin to harden within its confines once again.

"Very good, Doctor," the Master said, watching the Doctor's cock involuntarily swell. He tipped the Doctor's chin up with one hand. "Now, open your mouth." The Doctor licked his lips and complied, and the Master slipped a ring gag into his mouth, forcing it to remain open. He fastened it around the Doctor's head and then stood back to admire his handiwork. 

"Yes, very good. But missing something... ah, yes. Bend over, please." The Doctor went down on his hands and knees, his hearts hammering away in his chest. The Master stepped behind him and he felt a hand smoothing over his round buttocks, which still held traces of the Master's dried come from the day before. Finally, he thought, _finally_. The hand lifted, and then suddenly it was brought down again with a sharp _smack_ , ramming the huge plug inside him even deeper and making him cry out in pain and surprise. The Master kept spanking him as he sobbed and cried, his face soon as red as his abused arse, and his cock agonisingly hard inside its cage. Eventually the Master stopped, and stepped back in front of the Doctor, pulling him back up to his knees. The Doctor clung to the Master's trouser leg, too shaky to remain upright on his own. Tears and sweat tracked down his face, while drool dribbled out of his open mouth and down his chin. The Master stroked the Doctor's damp hair. 

"Beautiful. Perhaps I should just leave you like this for a while, enjoy the view. It seems churlish to spoil it so soon."

The Doctor sputtered around the gag. Fucking hell, he was not getting left again, not after that spanking had left his cock harder than he could remember.

"No?" the Master asked. The Doctor shook his head impatiently, still blinking away tears. "Would you rather we kept playing, then?" The Doctor nodded, just barely controlling the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, very well," the Master conceded, unbuttoning his trousers with a long-suffering expression. His air of nonchalance was belied by the erect cock that was revealed, which he then pushed directly into the Doctor's conveniently forced-open mouth. The Doctor curled his tongue as the hard flesh slid back and forth across it. His own trapped cock twitched when he tasted the first drops of the Master's precome. Fresh tears welled up in the Doctor's eyes as the Master slid himself deep and held himself there, the Doctor's open mouth pressed against the fabric of his trousers. 

"Oh, you feel exquisite," the Master breathed, as the Doctor struggled to swallow around the cock in his throat. "I could finish inside you right now, leave you hard and coughing on my come. What do you think?" The Doctor's choked protest made the Master chuckle. "Don't worry, I've got other plans for you." He pulled out of the Doctor's throat, and the Doctor collapsed onto his hands and knees, gasping. 

"Come now, Doctor, back on your knees." He knelt behind the Doctor and pulled him up, letting the Doctor lean back against him. He undid the ring gag around the Doctor's head and pulled it out of his mouth. He gave the Doctor's jaw a soft kiss where the gag's strap had dug into his skin. The Doctor felt the Master run a hand over his belly, his caged cock, his sore testicles. Then around the belt circling his waist, and then the Doctor heard a faint, exciting, _click_. Part of the belt fell away, and the Master massaged the stretched flesh where the plug was impaling him. 

"Let's make this a little more manageable, shall we?" the Master murmured, and the Doctor felt the plug start to shrink, until it was back to its original size. The Master gently pulled it out of him. The Doctor sighed, leaning back against the Master, feeling the Master's erection settle against his hip. When the Master pushed a finger into him, and then another, they slipped in easily, his flesh still slick and stretched and gaping. The Master started stroking him from the inside. A stifled, desperate sound escaped the Doctor, and he felt his body start to shiver.

"Look at you," the Master breathed into his ear, his beard scratching against the sensitive skin. "Obedient and hard. It's not so bad, is it? In fact, I think you like it, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," the Doctor replied breathlessly. The Master rewarded him with another tender kiss, just behind his ear.

"I suppose you think I'm getting ready to fuck you now. But I have something even better in mind. I'm going to watch you obey me. I'm going to tell you to come, and you're going to do it. What do you think of that?"

The Doctor swallowed.

"You want to come, don't you, Doctor?"

"Yes, Master," the Doctor said, voice strangled. His balls were straining against their weights, desperate to rise up and finish this week-long experiment in frustration. His cock was twisted painfully inside its cage, precome leaking steadily from the tip. The Master was moving his fingers inside the Doctor in a steady rhythm. The Doctor found his hips moving to it, helplessly, and he could feel it building deep in his belly, building, building --

"Now, Doctor, come."

And the Doctor _felt it_ , felt as each pulse of orgasm forced its way through his stretched, tightened flesh, felt his whole body spasm as his strained cock jerked and spurted. He stared down at himself, open-mouthed, as his back arched and his cage started to fill with thick, white come. He was still coming when the Master pushed him facedown on the floor and replaced the fingers inside him with a long, hard cock. One smooth thrust was all it took for the Master to succumb to his own orgasm, deep inside the Doctor.

They both laid together in a sweating, tangled heap on the floor. 

"I think... I may never move again," mumbled the Doctor after a couple of minutes. His cock still twitched with little aftershocks, but those were his only muscles that seemed to still be in working order. The Master let out a sound that was halfway between a breathy laugh and a groan. After a few more moments he slid his softening cock out of the Doctor and rolled over to lay on the floor beside him. He looked over at the Doctor with an irritatingly smug, self-satisfied expression that would have been positively unbearable if the Doctor hadn't just had one of the most fantastic orgasms he could remember.

"You know, Doctor, it is said that we should regard as blessed those who have endured."

The Doctor groaned. "I don't know if you've noticed, but a few parts of me are still enduring," he said, motioning toward his groin. The plug had been removed, but the cage and the weights were still locked around him. Come was slowly leaking out of the Doctor's cage to pool on the floor, and the weights, without the distraction of arousal, were just painful. 

"Never let it be said that I am not magnanimous in victory, Doctor," the Master said as he pressed his thumb against a biorecognition seal on the chastity belt, unlocking all of its deadlocks at once. 

"Ohhh, this feels nearly as good as that orgasm," the Doctor groaned as the Master carefully removed all of his restraints. The Master chuckled. 

"'We must not grow weary," the Master said, gently massaging the Doctor's aching flesh, "'for in due time we shall reap, if we do not give up'." He dipped a finger into the Doctor's come and gave it an appreciative lick. "I should say our harvest has been most satisfactory, wouldn't you, Doctor?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Careful now," the Doctor said with a little smile. "Imagine if your fellow settlers heard you blaspheming like that."

"Those imbecilic, hypocritical cretins? Oh, they put on a good show, but scratch the surface, and all sorts of delightful perversions are revealed. Where did you think I got all of these?"

" _All_ of these?" the Doctor asked. "Wow. I thought for sure the expanding plug was your work."

"Understandble, but no -- apart from modifying the remote control for longer distances, of course. I was quite appreciative of its inventiveness when I discovered it. I suppose spending all of one's time trying to come up with more and more activities to outlaw could make one rather imaginative. "

"I'm kind of impressed," the Doctor said. "There must be a thriving illegal black market here on Europa -- and here I thought it was just your little oxygen laundering venture."

"Oh, so you figured that one out, did you? Most impressive, Doctor, especially when you must have been rather... distracted."

"'Glorious Breath of Life, Inc.'? I know your twisted sense of humour. You've been running a shell missionary to mask your real activities; namely shuttling pure oxygen from Europa's atmosphere back to Earth in exchange for the poisonous emissions from certain large, multi-planetary corporations trying to conceal their illegal non-compliance with the Kyoto Accord of 2350. Where are you pumping all of those noxious pollutants, then? Not directly into Europa's atmosphere -- that'd be too obvious."

"Of course," said the Master, looking only slightly annoyed. "We've been disposing of them underneath the frozen surface of ice covering this moon, into the ocean beneath."

"Despite the fact that you and I both _know_ , and current human science strongly suggests, that that ocean is teeming with life."

"Not _intelligent_ life."

"I suppose for you that's actually a step up from your normal plans of universal domination and destruction," the Doctor acknowledged.

"Thank you, Doctor" the Master said, graciously. 

"I'll still have to stop you, though." The Doctor stretched and stood up, suddenly feeling very conscious of his complete nakedness. "How about I make a quick stop to the colonial authorities and let them know about your improper disposal methods."

"Be my guest," the Master said. "Though it would be illegal on Earth, it's not illegal here. In any case, no one here cares about theoretical godless life living under the surface of the moon. What they _do_ care about is the amount of money I bring into their missionary activities, spreading the Word across the whole of Europa, the Moonbase, Satellite Four, and soon, to Earth."

"And what do _you_ get out of all this?"

"Isn't it obvious? An army of devoted, loyal followers, growing every day, soon to be spread across the whole of the solar system? With resources like that, I could do anything I wished." The Master stood as well, seeming completely at ease with the fact that his flaccid cock was still hanging out of his trousers. He leaned close to the Doctor, and ran his thumb gently across the Doctor's chin. " _We_ could do anything we wished, if you wanted to join me." 

The Doctor licked his lips. He captured the Master's hand in his own, and held it against his cheek.

"Sorry," he said, pressing a soft kiss to the Master's knuckles. "Black just isn't my colour." 

He ducked away from the Master and leaned down to rummage through his jacket, untouched since the Master had removed it days before. "So no one in New Plymouth is interested in deadly pollutants being pumped into their oceans and killing the native flora and fauna of this moon. But the real question is, will they be interested in seeing one of their most respected leaders engaged in a two-day-long marathon of homosexual acrobatics, complete with toys, bondage, filthy language, and blasphemy, with a decidedly sado-masochistic flavour?" The Doctor stood up again, tossing his sonic screwdriver in the air and catching it with a deft hand. "I'm betting they'd be very interested in that. Some of them might even be a little _too_ interested, if you know what I mean."

All the colour had drained from the Master's face. "You wouldn't...."

"Wouldn't what? Slap a nanocamera onto the door of the TARDIS when I arrived, record everything that happened in this room, and then use my sonic screwdriver to upload that video to Europa's most popular social media and news networks?" The Doctor leaned close to the hidden camera and gave it a big grin. "Of course I would." He waved at the camera. "Hello, New Plymouth! Hope you enjoy the show. We certainly enjoyed making it," he said, giving it a wink. 

The sonic whirred as he pressed the button to stop the recording and upload the video.

"All done," he said.

"You -- you --!!" the Master sputtered, torn between fury and incredulity as he fumbled at the fastening of his trousers.

"Hey, look at it this way -- you'll have a perfect memento of our encounter to keep you company during those long years in prison."

"These idiots would never be able to keep me locked up."

"You so sure of that?" the Doctor asked. He checked the sonic. "The video already has twenty-seven hits...."

The Master swore.

"I'll deal with you another time," he snarled, and stormed out of the room. 

The Doctor stood alone in the middle of the room. Still naked. He looked down at himself.

"That's a new one to add to my 'How I Saved The World' list," the Doctor mused outloud, popping the nanocamera off of the TARDIS doors. He pulled his She-Ra pyjama bottoms back on. "Next stop: a shower. Then, a sandwich. Maybe five sandwiches. And tea. And cake." 

He gathered up the rest of his clothes, then paused, looking at the discarded plug, chastity belt, cage and weights. 

"Well, why not?" he said, and picked them up too.

You never knew when you might need to save the world. 

 

 

 

 

end

 

 

Happy Christmas, everyone! :D


End file.
